looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvin the Martian
'Marvin the Martian''' is a former foreign exchange student from Mars who attended Daffy's high school. Marvin is still a nerdy misfit with a laser pistol. He owns a martian dog, K-9, and martian slaves, The Instant Martians. Biography Marvin the Martian first debuted in the episode, Members Only, where he sang his own Merrie Melodie'' about how being another planet inhabitant is hard because people will think you are a misfit. The song is called, I'm a Martian. In the song, Marvin wants to be friends with everyone and says he's a nice guy. However, when someone makes fun of his awkward-looking helmet, he gets angered. He then sings about his plan to fulfill destroying Earth and is seen moving his laser to destroy Earth. This was also the first appearance of Marvin's martian dog, K-9, who was seen in Marvin's lab with dog parts, after Marvin mentioned he makes puppies in his lab; and the Instant Martians, who help him with the party. Image:Im_A_Martian_2.jpg|Marvin singing about why he isn't so scary.|link=I'm a Martian Image:Hippie Instant Martian and Marvin Has a Slice of Cheese Pizza.png|Marvin eating pizza next to a guitarist.|link=I'm a Martian Image:I Hold You For No Ill Will.png|Marvin with his martian dog, K-9.|link=I'm a Martian lying on it.|link=Cock of the Walk]]'' '' In Reunion, Marvin appears in a flashback going to Daffy's high school. He is shown to not have had his helmet, due to having a long, thick line of blonde hair sticking out of the top of his head. He is shown to have been friends with Pete Puma and still is in the present. It may also be noted that he had a dislike of Daffy because when Daffy said he wanted to sit with Pete and Marvin, they both had moved away. In the present time, Marvin was seen at the reunion along with Pete, and tells Daffy and Pete that he has been plotting to destroy earth due to high school being a hard time for him. He seems to still hold an unreasoned grudge against Daffy (if he ever did) due to yelling at Daffy when he tells him that he was a player for a famous football team, while he had told another person at the reunion that he had been the coach of the team. He also appeared briefly in the Merrie Melodie, Cock of the Walk, where he is seen inside a UFO that Foghorn Leghorn is laying and singing on, because he caught them. Image:Snapshot20110610215333.png|Marvin is seen in a flashback with Porky at high school.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220100.png|Marvin and Pete noticing Daffy at their high school reunion.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220116.png|Marvin tells Daffy that he is currently planning world domination.|link=Reunion In ''Double Date, he sings a song about being polite along with Mac and Tosh. In the song, he states that he will shoot anyone who isn't polite with his laser pistol and "vaporise" them. He demonstrates acts of politeness with the Instant Martians. Image:Snapshot20110726100504.png|Marvin and the Instant Martians showing the letters of "BE POLITE".|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100516.png|Marvin shoots the letters of "BE POLITE" with his laser pistol.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100519.png|Marvin says that people should say "PLEASE".|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100521.png|Marvin also says that people should say "THANK YOU".|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100526.png|Marvin says that people should say "BLESS YOU".|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100530.png|Marvin says that people should open doors.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100534.png|Marvin suggests that people should pull out chairs.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100539.png|Marvin also suggests that people shouldn't push people down stairs.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100748.png|Marvin, ready to vaporize someone if they aren't polite.|link=Be Polite He later appeared in To Bowl or Not to Bowl on Daffy's bowling team. He would (along with Pete and Porky) make Daffy feel jealous by supporting Bugs more than him. Image:Snapshot20110807231046.png Marvin then appears in'' Sunday Night Slice, where he works for Bugs' new pizza restaurant as a cook. He is later seen locked into a closet by Bugs and Speedy along with Daffy and Pete after being considered "bad service". He is later seen at the end of the episode working as a delivery man for Speedy at Pizzariba along with Daffy and Pete. He appears in ''Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder, ''where he makes a cameo at Daffy's birthday party. In ''Point Laser Point ''he makes a cameo in the song, at yet another party, Appearances Season 1 *102. Members Only (''debut/Merrie Melodies) *106. Reunion *112. Double Date (Merrie Melodies) *113. To Bowl or Not to Bowl *117. Sunday Night Slice *125. Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder (cameo) *126. Point Laser Point (cameo in Merrie Melodies) Season 2 *201. Bobcats on Three (cameo & Merrie Melodies) *202. You've Got Hate Mail (cameo) *210. A Christmas Carol (speaking cameo) *217. Gribbler's Quest (cameo) Trivia *His bowling technique is to bowl and then shoot at the pins with his laser pistol. *Marvin the Martian appeared with a green suit and a gold helmet and skirt in the earlier cartoons. *In the episode "Reunion", Marvin has blonde hair, making his hair color blonde, but in the Merrie Melodie, I'm a Martian, he has no hair. *In Season 2 Merrie Melodies, he has the same design as he has in Season 1. Gallery Marvin.jpeg Marvin.png Marvin with attitude.jpg Marvin sitting down.png Im A Martian 2.jpg Snapshot20110610220116.png Gribbler5-copy.jpg|Marvin and Pepe Le Pew. Category:Characters